We Didn't Know Of Each Other's Existence Back Then, But Now
by Roza Nightshade
Summary: Kaede Sasaki was leading a normal life until a certain "accident" changed it all. Will it be better or worse? (Oh, and for your information, this is my friend's story. She asked me to upload it for her.)
1. Chapter 1

******I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last survivors in my clan. Today is the first day of my freshman year and the school I'm attending is known as 'Konoha High', a prestigious school where my elder brother works at. I wore my favourite black sleek shirt and jeans along with my navy blue jacket with the Uchiha Crest on it, as usual.  
I stepped into the school and a new surge of power rushed through my veins. I looked at the surroundings as I embark on a new life in High School. "Hey! Sasuke!" a familiar loud voice cried. Who's that, I thought. I turned around and happened to see someone whom you would address as an imbecile, a moron or a dope running towards me. Guess who's that? Thats right, its Naruto Uzumaki, my old pal. "What are you doing here, idiot?" I said to him as hugged me tightly. "And let go, I can't breathe!" He let go of me and claimed that he managed to get in here. Seriously, how could such a prestigious school take in such an idiot? I sighed softly and walked to the assembly area. As I strolled in, I saw more familiar faces. Sheesh, will the horrible days of Middle School come back again? "Sasuke-Kun!" many high pitched and excited voices called out. Oh no.. No way, no way thats happening to me! I turned my head slightly and I saw my worst nightmare. A group of fan girls! One of them had pink short hair and emerald green eyes.. Sakura Haruno, the most irritating female in the human population alive. Shes the most obsessed and insane over me fan girl and she was there too! I managed to shake them off by squeezing myself into the crowd and ran away. That was close..  
- After Assembly -  
After the orientation and assembly, we were brought to our class. Some of my classmates were friends and old classmates from Middle School. At least none of the fan girls are here. Sigh, just pray that history shall not repeat itself. If not, I'm mentally prepared for that.. I settled down quickly and waited for our form teacher to arrive. "Class stand", he said. Oh great, he's finally here. I looked up and smirked. "I'm Uchiha Itachi. I'll be teaching your class from now on. You may address me as 'Itachi', no need for 'Mr Uchiha'. We're all youngsters so I believe that we're all here to study together, graduate together, make new friends together, chill out and have fun with each other. All I request for is to be co-operative and hand up your assignments promptly." I raised up my hand. Itachi said jokingly, "Your name?" "Sasuke Uchiha," I said with an indifferent tone. "Instead of talking so much, how about telling us about the systems in the school, Itachi? Or shall I say, brother?" The whole class was taken aback by my statement.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a shocking series of events that happened in school, a new day arrived. I stepped into the class and sat down. I looked around to have a clear view of my new classmates. They were chatting and gossiping about things I'm really not interested to know. Interestingly, there was one girl who caught my attention. She was sitting at a corner of the class. She looked up and saw me looking at her. She smiled at me gently and looked away. She doesn't seem to be a potential fan girl. Perhaps I can befriend her. After all, she seems lonely sitting there all alone. "Hey." I said to her, hoping that she wouldn't give me a cold reply. "Hey Sasuke." I sat down on her table and asked, "So, whats your name?" "Kaede. Kaede Sasaki." She looked at her watch. It was time for class. "Your brother's may come in anytime. You'd better go back to your seat now." "Nice to know you, Kaede. I'll go for recess with you." I said, hoping that she would allow that. "If you don't mind hanging out with some friends of mine, it won't be a problem. "Alright," I said happily and walked back to my seat.  
- Kaede's POV (Point of view) -  
Its Sasuke, the most popular student from Middle School! He's is looking at me..! My heart was pounding..! Whats this feeling? Erm.. Ok, Kaede dear, calm down.. Relax and just smile..! I smiled nervously at Sasuke, hoping that he won't notice the nervousness on my face. He walked towards me and greeted me. I greeted him back. Then he started to ask what my name was. I replied "Kaede. Kaede Sasaki." It was time for class so I told him to go back to his seat, praying that he won't give me a cold reply. He askes me out for recess and I agreed to it. Kaede, what are you doing? Ugh! Agreeing to go for recess with him? I must be crazy!  
- Naruto's POV -  
"Hey, you guys saw that?" I said enthusiastically. "Saw what?" Kiba asked with his head lying down on the table. "Its Sasuke! He was actually talking to a girl ya' know?" "Bro, don't start spreading rumours around, its just the second day of High School.." Shikamaru said lazily. "There has to be something in between them! I'm so gonna' check it out!"  
- Back to Sasuke's POV -  
Of all the teachers, Itachi had to be ours.. Well, well.. Seems like Itachi is late..  
- An announcement comes on. "Uchiha Sasuke, please come down to the Principal's Office now. I repeat, Uchiha Sasuke, please come down to the Pricipal's Office now." -  
Me? Well, I don't really need to worry since I've not done anything wrong.. I picked up a marker and wrote a note on the whiteboard, "I've been called to go down to the Principal's Office. From, Sasuke Uchiha." I walked down to the Principal's Office. "Sasuke," said Itachi. "I thought the principal wanted me?" "Not only Principal Tsunade, me too," he said.  
Tsunade walked out of her office, saying "Well, theres our second handsome little Uchiha. He reminds me of you back then, Itachi, the most handsome and popular guy in school. Now, lets get straight to the topic. Sasuke, although Itachi is your elder brother, he's still your teacher in school. I hope that you wouldn't cause any troubles and expect Itachi to clean them up for you. I'm telling you this not because I don't trust you, its because there was once this incident when a student made use of his sibling's status in the school to create troubles and get away with them." "Yes, Principal Tsunade." I replied. What a long speech.. "Sasuke, please do take this seriously. I promised Principal Tsunade that you won't give us any troubles. Please do not disappoint us." Itachi said. This time, it isn't a joke. Theres a tone of seriousness while he was talking. I nodded my head. Principal Tsunade dismissed us and we went back to class.  
- After walking up the long flight of stairs, we finally reached the class and started lessons. Soon, recess came.. -  
I walked up to Kaede and asked if she was ready to go for recess. She smiled at me and nodded her head. "Naruto and Shikamaru are coming. Hinata and Temari are coming too. It'll be great to know them, they're absolutely nice people! We were all from the same Middle School." We were, I thought. But I've never seen her in Middle School before! Nevermind, at least I'll get to know her now.


	3. Chapter 3

******"Hey Kaede!" Temari exclaimed. "Temari!  
Hows second day?" "Its fine! Just that we got a really crappy form teacher! He's Orochimaru!" "Oh gosh, thats horrible for a start.." replied Kaede. We were at Temari and Hinata's class. "Oh yes, Sasuke is coming with us," Kaede said. I smiled at them. "Is Deidara coming?" Temari asked. Kaede shook her head. "He's sick and he didn't come for school," she said with a tone of sadness.  
Deidara? Isn't he one of the most popular and handsome guys in Middle School who is playboy and flirts alot with the girls? What does Deidara have to do with Kaede? "Who's that Deirada guy?" I pretended not to know him. Hinata replied with a stammer, as usual, "Dei.. Deidara-kun is Kaede's boyfriend." Kaede is Deidara's girl? How could Kaede fall for such a jerk? Oh wait.. Why do I suddenly care about her so much..? Naruto was whispering something into Shikamaru's ears. Well, they nodded. But I'm really not interested, so forget it. They were walking and talking when I was just walking quietly infront of them. I turned around and saw that Kaede was directly behind me. I turned back.  
"Woah..!" I turned around and Kaede was falling onto me. "Hey..! Ca..!" "Boom," I fell down on the floor, with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, I found Kaede's eyes staring back at me and felt something pressing against my body and lips. We..!  
- Kaede's POV -  
I felt something push me from behind and I was falling onto Sasuke! I can't stop myself..! I closed my eyes in fear, hoping nothing wrong would happen. "Boom," I fell down on the floor but it didn't hurt. Something blocked me from the fall, something firm but comfortable.. I opened by eyes and found Sasuke's eyes looking at me. I felt something pressing against my lips. Oh gosh, we..! I'm sorry Dei, I'm really sorry..!  
- Naruto's POV -  
Hehe, time to push Kaede! I pushed her from behind and they ended up falling onto the floor, kissing each other!  
- Back to Sasuke's POV -  
I gently pushed Kaede away and coughed. I went red to the core and I apologised. "Sa.. Sasuke..! I'm really sorry! Please don't tell Itachi about this and send me for detention! It was unintentional, someone pushed me from behind! I swear!" Kaede said, with tears rolling down her eyes filled with guilt and fear. I wiped my mouth and said, "K.. Kaede, relax abit.. Its ok, I won't tell my brother to send you for detention and things like that!" I said nervously. At least the fan girls didn't see that! Despite that fact, my heart was racing..**


	4. Chapter 4

  
As the days passed quickly, the rumours were sqreading quickly too. When I passed by a group of students, they would turn away and start gossiping about me. All I could hear is "Uchiha.. kissed.. Sasaki.. Deidara.. jealous.. kill him.." Sigh, gossips and rumours are one of the worst fires on Earth, you get what I mean? Fire spreads quickly and so does rumours. Therefore, I related rumours to fires. Do you know whats the worst? Even Deidara knows about this!  
"Ring... Ring..." the bell rang, its time for class. I stepped into the class with all the fan girls flirting with me and asking about my relationship with Kaede. This rumour spreaded so quickly thay it caused Deidara and Kaede's relationship to drift apart. There was once they were on the verge of breaking up. Sasuke, why didn't you dodge that fall instead of "saving" her? Look at what you've done now! Ugh! This is irritating! Its like I'm spoiling others' relationship!  
Soon, Itachi came in and the class settled down. He atarted teaching while I was still staring blankly into space, thinking about my "sin". "Sasuke, is your soul here?" I blinked my eyes and regained my focus. I nodded my head and flipped open the textbook. Itachi noticed that I wasn't paying my full attention so he tried to make lessons more interesting, but to no avail. I've made a mental note to ask him to run through today's lesson in school at home today. I was so distracted until I wanted to explode. "Oh gosh, I'm crazed!" I yelled, in the MIDDLE of class. The class froze momentarily.  
Everyone was staring at me, including Itachi. "Sasuke, are you sure you're fine?" I hung my head low and shook my head, looking depressed. "Sasuke, go down and run three rounds around the field and wash your face then come back alright? Its pointless to have you being distracted in class." Itachi said worriedly. "Kaede, accompany him." We stared at each other awkwardly, stood up and went out of the class together.  
"Hey, you ok?" Kaede asked. I put on a fake smile and reassured him that I'm fine. She nodded and remained silent for the rest of the journey. When we were on out way back up, Kaede said, "Sasuke, don't do things that worries me and Itachi alright? We're both concerned about you. Any problems, just call me alright? I'm always there to support and listen out to you." I nodded and thanked her for her concern. "Kaede, you're a really good friend. Thanks alot."  
We walked back to class and sat down. Itachi looked at me for a while. I nodded, trying to signal him that I'm fine. However, Itachi was still worried and decided to give us a break of ten minutes while I calm down. Suddenly, the people started to gossip again. I could hear "Sasuke.. Itachi.. knows.. Kaede.. Deidara.." and many more. But I couldn't stand the gossips, therefore I covered my ears up. A flock of fangirls came and pestered me with many questions, again! They were touching and.. Geez, I really don't want to talk about it. Oh gosh, please move away!  
"Ladies, please move away from this gentlemen. He needs personal space. You're all invading it." I looked up and saw my brother's kind face. The fangirls moved away quietly. "Itachi, I'm sorry. I'm really bothered by alot of things nowadays. Thats why I couldn't concentrate and focus in class. Sleepless nights and endless stress, I'm having a mental breakdown sooner or later..!" Itachi understood me very well. He even provided me with money for psychological treatment. But of course, I refused to go.  
"Sasuke?" a familiar sweet voice asked. I looked up and saw Kaede. "I'm sorry for what I've caused.. I hope that you're fine.." I nodded and said, "I'm fine, just hurry up and get back with Deidara ok?" Kaede smiled and went back to her seat.  
Sasuke, you should appreciate the fact that you have such a nice friend. Cheer up and get over the rumours ok? You're strong. All the girls want you, all the guys want to be like you. You've nothing to be depressed over. Stay strong and it'll be good! 


End file.
